


Cicatriz

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primeira coisa que Jet repara é na cicatriz cobrindo o olho e parte da face do outro rapaz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatriz

A primeira coisa que Jet repara é na cicatriz cobrindo o olho e parte da face do outro rapaz, trabalho de um dobrador de fogo com certeza.   
Ele já o observa há alguns minutos e não o vê sorrindo nenhuma vez ,provavelmente ele raramente o faz ,ele imagina como o rosto do outro ficaria com um sorriso, como seria se fosse ele que o fizesse sorrir, é Jet gostaria disso. Ele repara nos cabelos negros caindo sobre a testa, nos olhos incomuns amarelados e a expressão que estes carregam, em poucos minutos ele reconhece a raiva, a insatisfação ,uma certa dureza de quem já experenciou o quão ruim o mundo pode ser.  
Jet reconhece tudo isso ,aquele rapaz é como ele a única diferença é que as cicatrizes do outro são visíveis, as suas não.


End file.
